Til My Last Breath
by Pikachulover25
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Petra and Levi. Rated T for now, mainly for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **After finally getting into Attack on Titan, Rivetra is by far my favorite ship. This will be a series of drabbles featuring Petra and Levi, mostly canon. Anyways, I don't own SNK or any of the characters. So please drop a review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Devotion**

"You wished to see me, Captain?" Petra questioned as she stepped inside her superior's office.

Levi stood hunched over his paper-covered desk, his jacket taut around his tense shoulders. He did not turn to face her immediately, unnerving her, but Petra maintained her strict posture. She wrung her hands behind her back as the seconds ticked by. Never had he ever made her wait so long before addressing her.

"Petra," he said, finally turning to face her. Petra immediately noted the dark shadow that was cast over his eyes.

"Shut the door," he commanded. Petra hastily did as he said. Levi turned away until he heard the door click closed. She gulped nervously, wondering what he could have possibly called her into his office for.

"You don't have to look so stiff, Petra. I only called you in here to ask you a few things," Levi said calmly, glancing over at her.

At his words, Petra let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her shoulders slumped a bit, but she still kept up her rigid stance.

"When I chose you for this squad, you told me that you were going to devote yourself to humanity," Levi said, slowly circling around her. "As well as the squad." His voice was passive, as if he was reciting prose, although his tone remained the same drone it always was.

Levi stopped in front of her, his gaze glaring down at her. "I am assuming that your proposal also includes me as an extension."

Petra nodded, her eyes holding the fierce determination she always had on the battlefield. Levi had been impressed from the beginning by how she was able to switch between being the kind and innocent persona she put on during the day and the fiery passion that she expressed during combat. She certainly was much more complex than she let on.

"Your admiration is valiant, and your loyalty is unwavering." Levi's gaze burned into hers, almost threateningly.

"I swore my heart to humanity, and I do not intend to break that oath," Petra responded solemnly.

Levi nodded in approval. He turned away from her, folding his arms behind him. "I have one more question for you, Petra," he said, staring out the window above his desk. "If the circumstances demanded it, would you sacrifice yourself for your squad mates?"

Petra's breath caught in her chest at his question. He was staring at her now, his eyes demanding an answer. She knew that there was definitely a right and a wrong answer, and that made her nervous. Taking a deep breath, she chose to answer the question as honestly as she could.

"Yes," she murmured, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I have witnessed many of my comrades die unfortunate deaths. But being in this squad, I have realized how much of a family we are here. I…wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't able to save even one of them."

Petra heard him step forward until his boots entered her field of vision. Still, she could not fully bring herself to look up at him for fear that he would reprimand her. She knew very well the issues that existed with choosing between one's moral obligation and military duty.

Petra's eyes widened when she felt the captain's fingers under chin, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Do not lower your gaze when you are speaking what you feel to be the truth," Levi said softly, although his tone was still stern. "You put your feelings first, even in combat. That could potentially cost you your life, and yet you would still do it?"

Petra nodded. "Yes, I would."

Levi sighed. "As you know, I do not believe in unnecessary deaths. It would be a shame to lose a soldier of your caliber because of something as noble as sacrifice." Levi took a step closer to her, so that they were only a few inches from each other. "But you say that you would sacrifice yourself, for even my sake?"

Petra nodded again, feeling her throat grow dry. "Yes, sir."

Levi's eyes flashed at her sudden use of formality. He noted how much more nervous she was, obviously from his one-sided questioning. Still, she had always been able to handle his presence much better than others. She was brave, and he respected that.

Levi let the silence overtake the room for a moment before speaking again. "Again, your motive is most noble. However, not many other soldiers would be so eager as to disobey orders to save a comrade, let alone save a superior officer." He huffed a breath as he stared at her. "You let your personal feelings get the best of you, Petra."

Petra wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, knowing she could very well berated for her slip in her sense of duty, especially if it was from Captain Levi.

"So," Levi drawled. "I must ask you, Petra, what personal feelings do you have that would drive you to do something as rash as saving your commanding officer?"

Petra's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Was he really asking her that? Her cheeks immediately blushed red, and she tried her best to redirect her gaze, but was then reminded of what he had said earlier. She gritted her teeth, knowing she had no choice but to keep her eyes locked with his.

"C-Captain…" she stammered, utterly embarrassed. Her face burned with shame. She just couldn't bring herself to outright admit what she had been hiding from him for so long, not to his face.

"Tell me the truth, Petra," he urged her. He really didn't want to pull rank on her and order her to speak, but if he had to, he would.

Petra bit her lip and her hands began to shake. Levi could even see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Petra…"

"I'm sorry, Captain!" Petra exclaimed, dropping her head into her hands in an attempt to hide her tears. "I-I've betrayed you. I've let my personal feelings distract me from my duty as a soldier. I like you, Captain, more than a soldier should for their superior officer, and so if you have to remove me from your squad, then I will gladly resign."

At her outburst, Levi looked upon her with a mixture of pity and…something else. Petra was startled when he placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them downward to grab her wrists, encouraging her to lift her head.

"I've known about your affections for a while now, Petra," he said gently. A tiny smirk played on his lips, though she was too distracted to notice it.

"W-What? You have?" Petra asked, bewildered.

Levi nodded simply. He slowly raised his hand to run the back of it across her cheek, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He gazed at her fondly, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"You think I haven't noticed?" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear, making her shudder.

"But Captain…" He cut her off by kissing her suddenly, instantly taking her breath away.

His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, pushing her back until she met the wall. Petra let out a quiet moan, causing Levi to deepen the kiss, taking the moment to push his tongue in between her soft lips. She felt his hands gradually slide down to her waist, squeezing and caressing her curves. When they finally broke to catch their breaths, Levi's gaze was burning hot with passion. Petra blushed, embarrassed that he was the one giving her such a look.

"B-but military regulations–" Petra tried again, but Levi silenced her with a glare.

"To hell with the regulations," he said roughly, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "As soldiers, we've signed our lives away to the military. Isn't it about time that we take a moment to actually live our lives?"

Petra was shocked at his insistence. There had to be a major reason why her captain was so eager to dismiss the rules when he was a strict man of military ranking.

"Captain Levi…" Petra was rendered speechless.

Levi shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead. Moving downward, his nose brushed against her collarbone, bathing her in his hot breath. "I can't promise you anything, Petra. I can't say that we'll both be alive tomorrow or even when the Titans are finally exterminated. But I can tell you that I feel something for you, and I can't imagine life with you by my side," he said seriously, running soft kisses up and down her neck. "All I ask for is your kindness, your heart," Levi took a shuddering breath. "And your love."

Petra felt moisture build up along her eyelashes at his words. She had no idea he harbored such feelings for her, and it made her heart want to burst.

"Cap–"

"Don't," Levi stopped her by planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "When it's just the two of us, call me Levi."

Petra smiled, placing her forehead against his. "Levi, I will love you with all that I have until my very last day."

Levi's eyes widened a fraction as he grazed her lips with his thumb. "Your devotion will never cease to amaze me, Petra," he murmured, giving her the first genuine smile she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Warning, this is bridging on the M filter, so if you're not up to smut, don't read it. Anyways, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: After Hours**

It was late. The sun had gone down several hours ago and now there was no one left in the common room, save for one. Levi sat at the table, a stack of papers in front of him, but his hand was still, his pen loose between his fingers. The only light source in the room was a single candle that sat on the table, its flame occasionally flickering.

Levi was slumped forward, his forehead resting in his palm. He should be busy finishing up all the paperwork concerning the casualties from the last expedition, but he was completely exhausted. He reckoned he was running on less than four hours of sleep at this point. The expedition had gone much worse than predicted, leaving him tossing and turning in his sleep over the haunting images of the mangled bodies of his comrades. Levi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, letting his eyes slowly slide shut.

Levi was immediately roused from his moment of shut-eye at a soft creak in the floorboards. He quickly sat up, brushing aside the hair from his eyes as he turned towards the doorway. All the tenseness from his body disappeared as soon as he saw the intruder.

Petra stared at him, still in her uniform despite the late hour. She brushed a golden strand of hair behind her ear as she gave him a tired smile, a predictable habit of hers.

"Petra," Levi said quietly, watching her carefully as she crossed the room towards him.

Petra came up behind him, slipping her arms around his torso and placing her chin on his shoulder. "I thought you would've retreated to your office by now."

Levi shook his head. "Shouldn't you be sleeping by now? Why are you up at such an hour?"

Petra chuckled, sneaking her hands beneath his jacket. "Do you think you're the only one who has trouble sleeping after an expedition?" she said, nuzzling her nose against him. "Anyways, I've got to make sure my Captain gets at least some sleep at night."

Levi groaned as she began laying feathery kisses over his neck, feeling her fingers reach up to the buttons of his shirt. He had long abandoned his cravat hours ago, allowing her easier access.

"Is this your idea of seducing me?" he murmured, inclining his chin as her lips moved along his jawline.

"How else am I supposed to get you to bed when you're like this?" Petra teased, her breath hot against his ear.

Levi wanted to push her away, to tell her to go to bed so that he could finish up, but by now his willpower was quite nearly diminished, and it had been a while since they had been this intimate. _Thank god no one else is around at this hour_, was his only thought as he suddenly stood and pulled her around, shoving her against the table. A few sheets of paper went flying to the floor, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the hot, searing touch of her skin against his and sound of her breathy moans against his lips.

Petra gasped at his urgency, but grinned against his lips as he assaulted her with a deep, passionate kiss. Levi pushed her up so that she was sitting on the table, her legs straddling him as he came closer. Their hands were rushed and eager as they pushed off the other's jackets and undid the bindings of their harnesses. Levi nimbly unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it off into the corner before lowering his head to lavish fiery kisses across her chest and across her soft breasts. Petra leant her head back, letting her golden hair cascade over her shoulders. She was mildly impressed at how much energy he had considering how exhausted he had been the past couple of days. She had hardly enough time to catch her breath when Levi leaned over her, making her fall back against the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed closer until their chests were touching.

Levi returned to her lips, kissing them hard until they were red and swollen. He left love bites and marks she knew would be visible the next day over her slender neck. Petra's hands glided up his torso, running over the tight muscles of his abdomen, making him shiver. She gasped when he suddenly pressed his arousal against her, showing her just how impatient he was. He roughly grabbed her hands and planted them above her head, holding there with one hand while the other undid her pants, sliding them down to reveal her creamy thighs.

Petra couldn't help but let out a long moan as she felt Levi rub against her, despite her paranoia that someone could walk in on them at any moment. She bit her lip, using all of her self-control not to make too much noise. She heard a soft clicking sound as Levi removed his belt, pushing down his pants just enough to relieve the tightness that had developed there. He took a moment to position himself between her legs, staring down at her with his smoldering eyes. In them she saw a fiery passion that was reminiscent to the one he always held during battle, and yet this was different. This was a look he only reserved for her. Petra blinked up at him before quirking her lips, giving him permission to continue.

Levi did not break eye contact with her as he sharply thrust inside her. Petra bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood as she let out a whimper. Levi did not wait long before he started building a rhythm, molding their bodies together as they became one. Leaning his head down, he kissed her hard, tasting the salty-sweet blood that gleamed on her lips. Levi felt Petra's nails dig into the back of his shoulders as he her walls tightened around him, but he did not wince, for the infliction was hardly painful. His breath began to hitch as he neared his climax, pushing even further into her, causing her nails to rake deeper into his taut skin. When he finally came, Levi let out a long, drawn-out moan against Petra's shoulder. Once he recovered, he continued moving, triggering Petra's own orgasm, making her entire body quake beneath his.

Levi groaned as he pushed himself up, redoing his pants and grabbing his jacket before helping her up. Petra tried her best to smooth out her messy hair, stopping when Levi handed her her discarded shirt and jacket. Petra blushed, quickly donning it and pulling on her pants. She noticed that Levi didn't look away, instead choosing to watch her carefully. He liked how the flickering candlelight cast a warm orange glow on her skin, how it made her honey-gold eyes sparkle like the sun at twilight.

Levi grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. Petra leaned her head against his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Levi kissed her forehead, feeling the inevitable exhaustion return as his eyelids became increasingly heavy.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered into her ear, blowing out the candle and pulling her towards his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Longing**

Levi turned over in his bed for what seemed like the hundredth time, now having a staring contest with the wall. His legs were tangled in the sheets from his restless movements, causing a light sweat to break out along his creased brow. He sighed, his eyes sliding closed, as he tried to remember what it was like when every night was like this.

It was raining, and the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof kept drawing Levi from sleep. The air was cold and still in the room, making goosebumps break out along his skin beneath the sheets. A soft knock at his door made him flinch, but he quickly sat up as he heard it creak open.

A small figure slipped into the room, disappearing into the darkness after they slowly closed the door. Levi immediately knew who it was just by how the moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating the intruder's golden hair.

"Petra," he whispered, his voice somewhat hoarse.

The figure hesitantly walked towards him, making Levi sit up straighter. He fumbled for her hand in the dark, pulling her closer until she fell onto the bed beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He knew his voice sounded harsher than he meant it to, but his exhaustion was getting the best of him.

Petra shook her head, her eyes darting away. "I know that you said we ought to stop visiting each other since we moved into the castle, but I…"

Levi sighed. He knew exactly what she meant. Tugging at her wrist lightly, he brought her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Petra easily melted against his firm body, snaking her arms around his waist.

"I know what I said, but I was wrong. I can't sleep without you," Levi murmured against her soft hair. Petra felt a blush coming on, and she was grateful for the darkness so that he wouldn't be able to notice.

"Isn't that why you came here?" Levi asked her.

Petra nodded, raising her eyes to look at him. "Can I…stay here tonight?"

Levi nodded without hesitation, laying her down beside him. He tucked her head securely under his chin and held her flush against him so he could feel her heartbeat pounding in time with his. Levi gently traced circles into shoulder with his thumb, now awake and unable to fall asleep now with her by his side.

Petra began fiddling with the edge of his shirt, inhaling the intoxicating scent she could only identify as _Le_vi_. _Her fingers danced over his ribs, causing him to let out a low growl in contentment. He just wanted to flip her over that second and fuck her into the bed, despite the risk of waking everyone else in the god-forsaken castle. Levi couldn't keep his hand from straying up her leg, slowly pushing her shirt up. He layered kisses up and down Petra's swan neck, squeezing her waist lightly as she shifted even closer. He felt Petra's hot breath wash over him as she sighed against him. In response, she tightly gripped the front of his shirt in reassurance that he was really there.

Levi lifted her chin with his index finger so their gazes met, staring into her moistened eyes. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

Petra nodded silently, kissing him softly on the lips, pouring all of her love into the gesture. Levi returned the kiss with even greater fervor, disregarding whatever consequences they may face in the coming morning. Right now, she was his and he was hers. That was all that mattered.

–

"Good morning, Captain," Petra said with a smile. She automatically handed him his usual morning cup of coffee, the tips of her fingers lightly grazing across his knuckles.

Levi only grunted in response, giving her a short glance in her direction. Although the exchange was brief and formal, the glint in his eyes was the only thing that gave away anything hinting at their affair.

Petra sat to the side of him, sipping her own cup of coffee. The two of them sat in silence as Levi read over a stack of papers, Petra simply enjoying the moment's silence. A half an hour later, the rest of the squad all made their way into the room, Petra immediately rising to fix their coffee. Not long after, Eren stumbled in, his eyes still glazed over from sleep.

"Didn't sleep well, kid?" Erd asked him, cocking an eyebrow. Gunther chuckled while Auruo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…. This castle sure must be old. It sure creaks a lot at night," Eren muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Levi cast a sidelong glance over at Petra, who redirected her gaze down into her coffee as she took a long sip from her cup. Erd suddenly burst out laughing, startling Eren to the point that he jumped in his chair. Even Petra began quickly snickering, and Levi couldn't help the tiniest smirk against the rim of his cup.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, but I managed to pull myself together to write up this one. Thank you for all the reviews by the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where It Began **

She was just another recruit. From a quick glance, the only thing that was unique about her standing alongside the rest of the freshly groomed soldiers was the fiery passion that burned in her eyes as she swore her heart and soul to humanity. There was no hesitance, no sign of fear in those deep amber orbs, and Levi could immediately tell that she was genuine.

There had been no reason for him to memorize her name. She was just a number among the rest of recruits that bravely chose to enlist in the Scouting Regiment, one that would most likely be included on the long list of casualties resulting from their first expedition. It was something that Levi had learned long ago: it didn't matter how great of a fighting spirit and determination had, for one could still easily fall after simply seeing the face of death. He had known many soldiers who were strong and able in their skills and capability, but quickly perished after seeing a comrade perish right before their eyes. Witnessing something like that changed people, and often for the worse. Vengeance solved nothing, another lesson that Levi had learned early on. So when Erwin told him to begin considering people for his own squad, he wanted only the best soldiers.

As much as he considered combat skill and dedication before official selection, what he really looked for was strong discipline. Soldiers that took orders without question and would follow him into a suicide mission were soldiers that could survive. He needed soldiers who did not fear death.

He first noticed her after three expeditions during battle. There were three titans surrounding her squad, cornering them. Only four of her comrades were still able to fight and two of them fell relatively quickly. The third was grabbed by one of the titans and the other stood stock-still in a nearby tree, completely petrified. Just as he was about to sweep in and annihilate all three titans, she leaped forward, diving headfirst into the fray, her twin blades gleaming with vicious intent. She swiftly took out two of the monsters, employing her three-dimensional gear with practiced ease. She swung around the third titan, but the beast turned just as she raised her blade, snatching her out of the air. It was the first time Levi saw her fierce exterior falter, the brief flicker of absolute terror in her eyes. But then the mask slipped back and her expression hardened as she began to fight against the titan's choking grasp. Levi made his move, swinging in as fast as his gear allowed, slicing away the titan's fingers to free her. She immediately shot off, only giving him a second's glance in gratitude before disappearing among the trees. Despite the fleeting encounter, Levi could distinctly remember the flash of her golden hair and the stoked fire in her eyes.

The next time he saw her was back at headquarters the following night. The mess hall was deserted and the sun had slipped below the horizon many hours before. Levi walked in, intending on getting another cup of coffee to sustain him enough to finish the large stack of paperwork that Erwin had supplied him with. He was surprised to find her sitting there, alone at one of the long tables, nursing a cup of coffee between her hands. Her eyes rose at his entrance, widening when she realized who he was. She hastily stood, giving him a quick salute.

"No need to be formal, soldier. It's only the two of us here," he sighed, waving her off.

She slowly lowered her arm, still staring at him. "Y-yes, sir. Might I ask why you are up so late?"

Levi took a seat across from her, massaging his temple. "I have a stack of papers from the expedition I have to complete for Erwin as soon as possible, so I came down for a cup of coffee."

A smile slipped across her lips, and she moved towards the kitchen, grabbing a cup for him. "I can make you my special coffee," she said, her weariness immediately fading away. "I always used to make if for my father before I joined the military."

Levi didn't argue with her, oddly amused at how friendly she was considering they had never spoken before. "What's your name?"

Her smile grew as she walked towards him, setting a steaming cup before him. "My name's Petra, Petra Ral," she said, returning to her previous spot opposite of him.

"Petra," he repeated to familiarize himself with the name. He leaned forward, examining the cup's contents. A sweet smell wafted up at him, making his skeptical.

"What's in this?"

Petra shrugged. "It's my own concoction."

Levi didn't respond, hesitantly raising the cup to his lips. His eyebrows show up in surprise, finding the flavor to be rather pleasing. The coffee was bittersweet, retaining its robust flavor while being laced with something like honey.

"It's good," he said, glancing up at her.

Petra's cheeks tinged pink and she averted her gaze, finding the captain's eyes rather intense. "I never got to thank you for saving me yesterday. So, thank you," she said, running her hands over her thighs.

Levi grunted, draining the last of his coffee. "You're an able soldier. It would be a shame for you to die so soon after joining the corps." He normally wouldn't say something so sentimental, but something about her presence made him feel oddly comforted.

Petra blushed again, muttering something indiscernible under her breath. Then she lifted her gaze, staring at him with her honey-colored eyes.

"My comrades died because I didn't act fast enough. I wasn't capable enough to take out the third titan," she said softly. "I'm sorry I performed so inadequately on an expedition."

Levi shook his head, cursing under his breath. "You are a strong soldier. It is not worth beating yourself up over trivial mistakes."

Petra sighed, running a finger around the rim of her cup. "I just…feel like I have so much more to prove, being one of the only females in the corps. I don't want to be viewed as a burden. I don't want to be a disappointment." He caught the faintest trace of tears hiding among her eyelashes, but she refused to seem weak in front of him. He admired her for that.

Levi didn't respond, only giving a slight nod. He abruptly stood, making her look up suddenly.

"You fought well yesterday. I want to see you fighting with at least that same amount of determination on the next expedition. Do not disappoint me." He gave her a stern look, startling her into willful salute.

"Yes, sir. I will not disappoint you," she pledged.

The corner of his lips twitched upward at her resolve. "Good."

The next morning when Erwin came to question him again about his selection for his squad, he promptly handed him a list with Petra Ral the first one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Years**

Petra rolled over, placing her cheek in her palm as she propped herself up on her elbow. A small smile curled across her lips as she stared at him, hunched over his desk as he tried to finish the stack of paperwork that Erwin had given him the previous day. She had to admit that his current predicament was mostly her fault, since she had come into his quarters late that night, but she also knew that just her presence was one of his greatest stress relievers.

Glancing out the window, Petra guessed it was about three in the morning. The sky was still inky black outside, dotted with numerous stars that seemed like pin pricks in black velvet. The only source of light in the small office was the candle on the desk, its flame flickering every so often, casting long shadows on his face. Her eyes ran over his figure, from his taut shoulders to his sinewy neck. She lingered, however, on his face, observing the faint lines in the diminished lighting.

It was clearly evident the stress of being a commanding officer in the Scouting Legion based on the circles and bags that resided beneath his icy blue eyes. No matter if he got a good night's sleep or not, Levi always retained a constant weariness that often increased due to that Jaeger boy's antics. Petra knew that her captain was older than he looked. Even she didn't know how old he was exactly, but she figured that he was at least in his late twenties. Although he appeared rather youthful still, his eyes had always seemed like ones belonging to a much older man. They hinted at the many things he had seen at an age much too young, almost hauntingly. When she looked at him, she saw a boy in a man's body that had been forced to grow up too fast, and it broke her heart. It was for that reason that she felt fortunate enough to see the side of him that no one else got to see. Few people were able to get close enough to the cold-hearted captain to realize that he was extremely kind and considerate. He treated his comrades as equals without discriminating and did not rely solely on first impressions. She could not have asked for a better commanding officer.

Petra eventually sat up, dragging the sheet with her.

"You needn't act so modest. It's not as if I haven't seen you," Levi said in his usual drone, not looking at her.

Petra blushed, but held onto the sheet as she grabbed her shirt. She hastily buttoned it up before rising, slowly crossing the room towards his desk. She hovered over him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him flinch slightly at her touch before melting beneath her touch. She began lightly massaging his shoulders, moving her hands up his neck to tangle her fingertips in his raven hair.

"I suppose it's a little early to say this, but Merry Christmas, Captain," she murmured in his ear.

Levi recoiled from her words, giving her a sharp look. Petra expected such a reaction and did not move, instead staying by his side. He then sighed, turning his gaze back to his desk, although his eyes remained unfocused.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" she asked, his breath ghosting across his cheek.

Levi did not reply or give any hint of affirmation, but his shoulders slumped just enough to betray his lack of response. Petra leaned down, looking into his glazed eyes.

"Well then, happy birthday," she added, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Levi sighed again and tried to turn away, but she grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

"What?" he demanded tiredly. He wanted to roll his eyes, though restrained himself for fear of sparking Petra's wrath.

Petra placed her elbow on the desk, preventing him from distracting himself with paperwork. "You don't seem very happy. You don't want to admit how old you are, do you?"

Levi huffed a breath, glaring at her. He shouldn't be irritated at her, yet just looking at her aggravated him. When he first saw her, the first thing he thought was how young she was. Even now, she was still painfully young, barely an adult in his eyes.

"I'm older than you think," he said.

"I don't care about that."

"You deserve someone much younger and compassionate," he countered.

"There is no other man kinder or selfless than you," she responded.

"You realize that I cannot offer you any kind of future as long this war wages on," Levi said solemnly.

"As long as I stand by your side I will be happy."

Levi finally let out a groan of annoyance as he turned to face her, his brows lowering harshly over his eyes. "You would prefer to continue this 'relationship' when you could easily find another, more suitable man?"

Petra blinked, surprised at his words. She then smiled, confusing him, as she grasped his face in both hands, moving so that they were barely centimeters apart. "I love you, Levi, and nothing will change that fact. I don't care if you're an old man or not. I swore my heart to you when I joined Special Operations, and I accept no returns." She gave him a wry grin, causing his heart to swell despite his irritation with her.

Lowering her head, she kissed him full on, preventing him from voicing any objections he had. Levi couldn't help but fall prey to her motion, falling back into his chair as she pressed against him. Petra placed her hands on his chest, causing him to let out a low groan. When they broke for a breath, Levi placed his hands on her hips, holding her over him.

"I'm thirty-two today," he muttered.

Petra's grin widened as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

**A/N:** My personal headcanon is that Levi is about 9-10 years older than Petra and that she is about 21-22 years of age. If you guys have any other Rivetra headcanons, I'd love to hear them!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update, but at least this one's long (which I didn't expect, but what the hey). Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interruption**

"He's really not as bad as you think," said Petra, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at her love.

Levi groaned from beside her, rolling his eyes. "Can we not talk about that brat now?" he drawled, his voice low and gravelly from sleep.

Petra giggled, shrugging. "I just think that you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's just a kid, you know."

Levi scoffed, glaring up at her. "It's too early for this kind of talk, especially when you're in my bed."

Petra laughed again, falling down upon him. Her hands glided over the round muscles of his shoulders, moving down his shoulder blades and his spine. She enjoyed seeing how his taunt muscles rippled beneath his skin at her touch, how he sighed ever so softly against his pillow. It amused her, seeing this side of him, considering he was a man known for his cold-heartedness and aloof behavior.

Levi moaned as he felt Petra shift against him, feeling the warm press of her body against his. Her hands moved upward, running her fingers through his dark hair. He shivered, however, when she removed herself from him, leaving him aching for her warmth. He quickly flipped over to look at her, his hand grasping her wrist.

Petra sat a few inches away from him, the sheet pooling in her lap. "The sun's just coming up," she said, looking out his unblemished window. "Time to start another day."

Levi groaned again, letting his head flop back against the pillow. "That means I have to deal with that fucking brat."

Petra smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "It'll get better. Remember, day by day."

Levi rolled his eyes but not as harshly as he normally did. He always reserved his gentler side for Petra. She leaned down and gave him a short kiss on the lips, although not lacking any of the passion their other kisses held. After they broke apart, Petra climbed over him and off the bed, retrieving her clothes. Levi watched her, admiring the way the morning light reflected off her golden hair, the way it highlighted her soft curves.

Petra turned as the bed creaked when he finally rose, doing the last few buttons of her shirt. Bending over, she grabbed his shirt from beside the bed, handing it to him. As she continued handing him his clothes, Levi had a sudden realization how much it seemed as if they were married. He inwardly sighed, wishing that such a thing was possible, or even could be possible, some day. Petra deserved a future like that, one that was calm and peaceful without any worries about Titans or the parental destruction of mankind. But what concerned him the most was the fact that, in their current circumstances, he couldn't give that to her. It killed him knowing that he couldn't even give her what she deserved. _Day by day_, he repeated in his head. Maybe someday it would be possible, as long as they took it day by day.

–

Petra leaned up against the counter of the kitchen, drinking quietly out of her coffee cup, a smile peaking out from behind the rim. Levi couldn't help the tiny smirk that curled the corner of his lips as he discreetly glanced over at her. His eyes darted back to the pile of papers he was going through, but his mind was completely elsewhere, namely the young woman standing just a few feet away.

Levi raised his cup to take another sip from his cup only to have a single drop land on his tongue. Normally he would simply signal Petra for a refill upon realizing his cup was empty, but instead he rose, choosing to do it himself.

Petra seemed mildly surprised at his action, though she grabbed the pot of coffee for him so to refill his cup. Her eyes widened when Levi planted a sudden kiss on her lips, setting his cup down so he could cup her cheek in his palm. At first she squirmed beneath him, paranoid that someone could easily walk in on them, but eventually she succumbed to his kiss. She braced herself against the counter as he towered over her, his lips trailing down her neck.

The sound of footsteps caused the two of them to instantly break apart, Petra spinning around while trying her best to smooth out her hair. Her breath hitched when Eren entered the room, still on edge.

"'Morning," the boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked in. He looked up, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of her. "Good morning, Miss Petra."

At his greeting, Petra immediately relaxed, letting her usual warm smile spread across her face. "Good morning, Eren," she replied. "And you can just call me Petra. No need for formalities here."

Eren flushed in embarrassment, but nodded obediently. "All right, M- Petra." Eren glanced over at Levi, who still had his back turned towards the doorway.

"C-Captain Levi?"

Levi turned, a deep scowl etched on his face at the sight of the Titan-shifter, causing Eren to visible wince. Levi ran his eyes over the boy before setting his steely glare back on him. "Go clean the yard."

"But I just cleaned that yesterday –" Eren tried refuting until Levi's glare during into a death glare. He quickly scampered out of the room, leaving Levi and Petra alone once more.

Petra looked back at him, sighing shortly. "You didn't have to do that."

Levi glanced at her, taking a sip out of his refilled cup. "Are you saying that you didn't mind being interrupted?"

Petra opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when Levi brushed by her, retrieving his papers from the table, giving her a ghost of a kiss on her ear as he did so.

"Don't forget, training in an hour."

–

It was warm and rather bright as Levi surveyed the new recruits training from beneath the shade of a nearby tree. Hanji was overseeing their drills, giving him a chance to have a bystander's perspective. He turned at the sound of someone approaching, but lowered his guard when he saw it was only Petra.

"What do you think of the new recruits, Captain?" she asked casually, swinging her arms behind her back.

Levi scowled. "Compared to his fellow cadets, Jaeger is by far the least remarkable."

Petra tilted her head slightly at his comment. "You were expecting better?"

"I was expecting more from a boy that the rest of humanity is counting on," he scoffed in response.

Petra did not immediately respond, leaving them in a moment of silence. Levi suddenly flinched when he felt a weight his shoulder. He looked over to see Petra gently leaning herself against him, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"You expect so much from everyone, and in turn they expect much from you," she said, easily meeting his steely gaze. "When you picked me to join Special Operations, what did you expect from me?"

Levi was taken aback by her question. His lips pressed into a thin line, as he had trouble finding the right words. If anyone else had asked him such a question, he would have told them what they wanted to hear, but of anyone, Petra was the one who deserved an honest answer. After all, she had worked twice as hard as the other men in the squad to earn her place.

"I expected you to be strong and fearless, as I expect from all my soldiers," he started. "You have not disappointed me. However, I did not expect you to be so kind and selfless. You follow orders but you also make things right. You can let your emotions take over at times, but you are far from weak." His gaze softened as he spoke, his words gradually becoming quieter so only she could hear them. "You are a fine soldier, Petra."

Petra shoved his shoulder lightly as her eyes glinted playfully. "I didn't think you would actually give me a proper answer," she teased.

Levi scowled once more, not amused at her reaction. Petra let out a short yelp when she felt his hand abruptly squeeze her ass in retaliation. She glared at him, her cheeks flaring red, although her eyes held a mischievous light.

"Captain Levi!" They both looked up to see Eren running towards them. His face was flushed and sweat beaded his temple from training.

"Sir, I was wondering when I will have more training for my Titan powers. I mean, as much as I enjoy basic training, I –"

"You're done with basic training, Jaeger. Now go and clean the stables," Levi said through gritted teeth, his menacing gaze sending the teenager off without question.

Petra glanced at him, her blush finally disappearing. "Sir, we just cleaned the stables yesterday."

Levi glared wearily at her. "You think I don't know that?"

Petra couldn't help but stifle a laugh, pitying Eren for encountering the wrath of her captain once more.

–

Levi pushed Petra up against the edge of his desk, forcing her up onto it. As Levi walked closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her jacket was already off, so Levi didn't hesitate to run his hands over her soft, milky skin. Within seconds he had her shirt unbuttoned and his lips pressed over her covered breast. Petra inclined her head, feeling his hair tickling her collarbone and drew him closer.

Levi's hands roamed all across her body, carefully brushing across the fresh bandages that were bound around her abdomen. Petra groaned at her aching ribs, but made no move to stop her captain's actions. Levi slowly began unwrapping the bandages covering her breasts, loosing the constricting bindings. Levi's tongue was hot against her skin, causing her to let out a soft gasp. He nuzzled his face against her bosom, listening to her rapid heartbeat. He smirked, taking pride in the face that he was the one that caused such excitement.

Petra suddenly shuddered when Levi kissed a sensitive spot along her neck, accidentally pushing him away. Her eyes flew wide in surprise, hoping that she hadn't pushed him away. She was reassured however as Levi began undoing the belts at his legs, a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"Captain Levi?"

Levi jerked forward at the sound of Eren's voice from the other side of the door. Petra watched as he instantly took on a thunderous expression, his scowl deeply etched into his face. Just as he whirred around, the door opened as Eren hesitantly stepped in. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Petra sitting there, but even more so at the captain's murderous face.

"What is it, brat?" Levi demanded, staring him down.

"I– uh, well…sir, what is Petra doing here?" Eren stammered, his eyes darting questioningly over towards Petra.

Levi opened his mouth to form an answer, but was stopped when Petra spoke up.

"The captain was just helping bind my injuries, Eren," she said, smiling innocently.

Levi's eyes narrowed at her answer before noticing the streak of red across her abdomen. Petra's hand hovered over the streak, her other hand pulling on her uniform jacket. He smoothly reached into one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a roll of dressing, handing it to her.

"Are you done asking your fucking questions? What do you want?" Levi growled.

Eren nervously handed him the stack of papers he had in his hands, mumbling about how the commander needed them signed by the next day. Levi snatched the papers from him, glaring at him. He glanced over them for hardly a second, then threw them unceremoniously onto the desk. Petra smirked as he swore something about Erwin under his breath before locking eyes with Eren once more.

"Fine," Levi seethed. "Now, get out."

Eren nodded once, not needing any more of a warning to vacate the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Petra bent over laughing, clutching her sides. Levi turned to look at her, hardly amused. He stepped towards her, grasping her shoulders tightly enough to make her sit up straight again.

"That was so close," she murmured, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his as she brushed his parted hair from his eyes.

"Too close," Levi muttered, his scowl slowly fading. "I think I'll have to make sure that Jaeger won't interrupt us again."

Petra gave him a reprimanding look, but still kissed him lightly. "I still think you're too harsh for him. But if it makes you feel better…" She kissed him again, longer this time. Levi growled again, but this time it reverberated through his chest, making Petra smirk.

"It's pretty late already. I don't think you should over-exert yourself tonight. You can sign those papers later," she purred in his ear, sending shivers all across his body. Levi couldn't think of a more perfect idea.

–

A loud knock on the door caused Levi to jerk awake, instantly sitting erect. Petra turned over, feeling the loss of warmth next to her. She blearily opened her eyes and looked at up at him. Even in the faint morning light she could easily make out the angry scowl on his face. Although Levi was normally an early riser, it didn't take long for Petra to find out how much he despised being woken up.

"C-captain?"

Levi didn't hesitate to let out a long groan, immediately recognizing Eren's voice. Petra came up behind him and ran her hands over his muscular shoulders reassuringly.

"Do you want me to answer it?" she asked, shifting so she was pressed against his side.

Levi shook his head, rolling his eyes. "The last thing I want is for that brat to know about the two of us."

Petra sighed when Eren knocked again, rather insistently this time. Despite Levi's protests, she slid out of bed and out of his grasp, making her way to the door. Just as Eren was about to knock again, she opened it, shocking him. Eren's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked down at Petra, expecting the captain to have answered the door.

"M-miss Petra, I –"

"I'm sorry, Eren, but the captain wishes to not be disturbed for awhile," Petra said smoothly. She gave him her usual kind smile, distracting the teenage boy for a moment. She nodded at the pile of papers he had clutched in his hand. "However, I can take those for him and have him sign them."

Snapping back to attention, Eren wordlessly handed her the papers. Petra smiled again, thanking him softly before closing the door in his still stunned face. She turned back towards the bed where Levi laid propped on his elbow, his eyebrow cocked in amusement. He didn't say anything, though his eyes skeptically roamed over her body. After a moment of confusion, Petra glanced down, her cheeks flaring red almost immediately. She only wore his shirt, partially buttoned up and fell halfway down her thighs. Levi chuckled at her face, smirking.

"I don't think that Jaeger will be interrupting us any more," he said darkly. "Or at least, he'll think twice now before barging in here."

"You're not going to still punish him, are you?" Petra asked, even though she knew what his answer would be.

Levi gave her his usual bored stare. "Of course I am. There's no way I'm going to let him walk away after all that."

Petra sat down next to him before sliding back under the sheets next to him. She reached up and brushed aside his bangs as she looked him in the eyes. "I think you're starting to like him. You're treating him like you would a rebellious teenage son," she said teasingly.

Levi's eyes flashed at her daring comment, but then rolled his eyes, refusing to meet her gaze. "Maybe I've wondered on occasion what it would be like to have children," he started, his voice just above a murmur. "I've never been in a situation where I had constantly watch over some brat."

"Are you saying that someday you'd like to settle down and have a family?" Petra asked curiously.

Levi looked at her seriously, his icy blue eyes boring into her honey-gold ones. "Maybe. That is, if I ever found a woman who'd be able to handle any offspring of mine." His gaze wavered a bit as he struggled to find the right words to continue. "But I think I might've found someone who could be up to it."

Petra giggled, leaning her head closer to him. "Oh really?"

Levi cupped her cheek in his hand, giving her butterfly kisses. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know this is short, but I kinda wanted to continue on from the end theme of the last chapter. This is sort of a headcanon I have that after the war is over Levi would have trouble dealing with the concept of starting a family, especially since Petra is significantly younger than him.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reaction**

When she told him, the first thing that came to him was certainly not joy, but rather an overwhelming feeling of dread. Levi couldn't be sure what he looked like to her, but he assumed that his face reflected bits of surprise, happiness, fear, anger, and sadness. Of course it wasn't her fault, so he couldn't really be angry with her. She looked so happy, happier than he had ever seen her, yet she still held a bit of apprehension in her eyes as she gauged his reaction.

"Levi? Are you upset?" she asked him in her gentle voice, bringing him back to reality.

He quickly shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No, of course I'm not upset. I-I'm happy, really."

Petra sighed, cupping his face in her hands so he looked her directly in the eye. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Again, he shook his head in denial. Petra stopped him by leaning in closer until their foreheads touched.

"Tell me."

Levi cast his eyes downward in shame, feeling his breath catch in his throat. "I'm happy for you, Petra. It's just that… I don't know how I'll be as a father." His eyes widened at the word, finding it unfamiliar, although he liked how the word rolled off his tongue.

Petra kissed him, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Oh Levi, I know you'll be a wonderful father. You're a kind, caring man, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be there to raise my children."

"But you're still young. I'm an old man and you know how I am around brats and –" Levi tried refuting but Petra cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"You may think I'm young, but I'm getting older too," she said, brushing his hair away from his piercing blue eyes. "And I've never, ever thought of you as old." Levi scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, but she ignored him. "Also, these will be our children. It'll be different," she reassured him.

Levi moved his hands down to her waist, glancing down at her flat abdomen. "I hope they look like you," he said gently.

Petra laughed, placing her head against his shoulder. "Whenever I've pictured our children, I've always thought of them having your hair and my eyes." She looked up at him to see his thoughts.

"You've thought of this before?" he asked her curiously.

Petra giggled at his question, placing a hand over her stomach. "Of course I have! Don't tell me you haven't?"

Levi looked away, but she could detect the tiny, sheepish smile that curled the corner of his lips. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as she felt him embrace her.

"You still question my love for you, after all these years," she murmured into the fabric of his shirt. "I love you, Levi, and I want you to believe me," she said, gazing up into his eyes. "I want to wake up by you ever morning and fall asleep at your side every night. I'll never leave you, as long as I live."

Levi sighed, holding her close despite the sobering thought of the imminence of death. "I know." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering there. "And I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The First Night**

Levi hardly noticed how the door slammed behind him as he retreated to his quarters, flinging his soiled cloak over the post of his bed. He stood hunched over his desk, feeling his muscles seize up as the minutes ticked agonizingly by. Bowing his head down, his hair obscured his icy blue eyes. By now there would have been a soft knock at his door By now she would have slipped in inconspicuously, come up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He ached for her touch, yearned for the feel of her hands over his torso and her lips on his neck. Levi choked for a breath as reality finally sunk in, making his whole body shake.

Levi stumbled back to his bed, letting his head fall into his hands. He doubled over, feeling as if his chest was concaving in on itself. His breath hitched as images of her flashed through his mind. _Petra, Petra_, her name kept running through his head so to never forget it. The touch of her lips, the feel of her silky hair, it was all too much to handle. If he had known that the pain would be this bad, he never would have let her get so close to him. But then he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had had the courage to let her go. Instead, he had let himself fall for her, let himself accept the affections that she tried so hard to keep hidden and never looked back.

He had seen the looks Erwin and Hanji had given him, and they weren't looks of sympathy for just losing his entire squad. No, it was the look of knowing what it was like to lose someone that meant the world. He had known Erwin knew about him and Petra for a while aside from the subtle comments he posed him, yet he had never said anything against it. At first it had confused him as to why Erwin didn't step in and give him the lecture on how soldiers ought not to form any kind of intimate relationship, but after a while he figured out why. Petra was the first person he had ever let in and exposed bits and pieces of his real self behind the humanity's-strongest-soldier persona. He had always been alone; even when Erwin had dragged him into the Scouting Legion, he had always isolated himself from others despite the reliance on teamwork. But when he met Petra, she made him realize that there was someone who cared even if he didn't want the attention. Even when he was in his foulest of moods, she was always there with a constant smile, consoling him with comforting words and providing him with quiet company.

This would be the exact time when Petra would come in and help him cope after the latest devastating expedition, and it killed him that such a thing was impossible now. He let out a long sigh, leaning his head back as he tried remembering how it felt to be in her arms. He swore he heard the floorboards creak, as she would step into the room, sometimes calling his name, other times not saying anything at all, because she knew; she always knew.

He imagined her sitting down next to him on the bed before scooting around him to wrap her arms around his stiff body, leaning her head gently against his shoulder. She would always smell of fresh soap and something like honeysuckles. Levi had always marveled at how her smaller, softer body seemed to perfectly meld against his. It was always like that though. She balanced him out in a way that was both comforting and disturbing. He was harsh, aloof, and often times rude, whereas she was kind, empathetic, and full of joy. It was as if fate had decided to give him a teasing glimpse at what could have been despite all the factors that discouraged their relationship. He was too old, she was still a bit too naïve. No matter how many times he told her she deserved better, how she could easily get married and have a good life, she remained stubborn in her dedication to him. He briefly wondered if she had any regrets from wherever she was, if there was such a thing as the afterlife. No, Petra wasn't like that, he reminded himself. She was always one who was so sure of every one of her decisions, abandoning regrets like a distant memory.

"You really meant those words, didn't you?" Levi asked to the empty room, letting his eyes slide shut. All he could see was her golden hair and those warm, amber eyes of hers. "I didn't deserve you, Petra."

Levi fell asleep that night with his heart heavy and the faintest stain of tears on his cheeks, but the next morning, he appeared in the common room grim as ever. Eren looked upon his superior with a mixture of confusion and concern on his face, but averted his gaze as soon as he sat down at the head of the table without saying a word. He kept his head down, feeling the captain's eyes on him. His eyes widened a fraction though when Levi unconsciously rapped his fingers on the tabletop. There was an awkward moment of stillness that made Eren's anxiety heighten as the seconds ticked by until Levi made a scoffing sound from his throat.

"Petra," he mumbled under his breath, his eyes darting away from the papers he held in his hand.

There was another moment of silence that tempted Eren to speak up before Levi froze, his body immediately tensing. Eren swore he saw the man's eyes widen slightly, but then he furrowed his brow and returned his gaze back down to his papers. Eren hardly moved, and he had no idea what to say. He knew it wasn't his place to console the harsh captain, yet he felt he ought to say something. Just as he was about to say something, Levi sighed and pushed his chair back to stand. Eren watched as he moved to make himself a cup of coffee, something he hadn't seen him do in all the time that he had been with Special Operations.

When he sat back down at the table, Eren immediately noticed the disgusted expression Levi held on his face upon taking a sip from his cup. "Tastes like shit," he muttered, promptly pushing it away from him. At that moment, Hanji and Erwin strode in. Almost immediately, their eyes went to Levi in concern. Hanji took note of the shunned cup of coffee in front of him and her expression softened slightly.

"How are you this morning, Levi?" she asked, the inquiry toned down from its usual enthusiasm.

Levi only glared at her, but all the members in the room could see the pain lurking in the stoic man's eyes.

"I feel like shit," he answered her levelly, his voice not giving away any hint of the pain that was hidden deep within.

Hanji only nodded before sitting down. Erwin didn't say a word, leaving Eren to only wonder of the pain the man before him suffered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So I know I haven't written any smut for several chapters, and a friendly reviewer didn't hesitate to let me know :) thus, based on the heat wave I've had to deal with for the past couple days, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and feel free to drop a review!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Summer Heat**

This was not how Petra imagined she would spend her day off, especially when it was such a nice, summer day. In actuality, she had hoped to enjoy her new dress and spend the day in Sina with her captain, but things had not quite gone as planned. As soon as she had stepped into his quarters, she had noticed how his eyes had widened and glazed over the moment he set his gaze on her. She couldn't really say that the dress was completely modest, but it was also not too revealing. It was a sleeveless white dress that ended just above her knees and had a low neckline that revealed her delicate collarbone. The dress was rather plain, embroidered simply along the bottom hem. Either way, it certainly had caught Levi's immediate attention.

It didn't take long before her dress was shed and Levi pushed her onto his bed, feathering her with searing kisses. Petra was completely overwhelmed by his actions, as he had slipped off her dress in only a matter of seconds. It was true that they hadn't had a chance to really be intimate in a few weeks, but she hadn't expected him to pounce on her like she was his prey.

The two of them gasped for a breath as they lay beneath his sheets, coated in hot sweat. The room felt like a sauna, with the temperature outside being rather high and humid. Normally, Petra would not have agreed on such activity on a day so hot, although even she had to admit that she missed such close contact. Levi stared down at her with his steely blue eyes as he caught his own breath. Beneath him, Petra's chest heaved, feeling the pressure of his muscular chest pressed against hers. After a moment of hesitation, she placed her hands against his chest.

"You're too hot," she complained, trying to push him off.

Levi continued to stare at her, but she caught the tiny smirk that played at the corner of his lips. "Is that a complaint, soldier?"

Petra rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." She suddenly gasped when Levi took both her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them in one hand while his other squeezed her waist.

"Are you saying that you aren't up for round two?" he murmured against the side of her neck, kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear. "Have you not missed this?"

Petra shook her head, trying her best to refuse his advances, but she could already feel her body begin to react to his ministrations. It was true she had missed such intimacy. She struggled beneath him, squirming as she tried to remain in control. She always despised how easily he could control her, even when they had long abandoned the formalities of being captain and soldier. Yet there was also something appealing in being at his complete and utter mercy. She couldn't describe it except that she loved seeing the fire in his eyes as he stared down at her while making love; the eyes of not just a lover, but also a killer.

Levi's kisses sent tingles running all up and down her body, and Petra's breath hitched in her throat. Levi let out a low growl as he pushed himself harder against her, squishing her breasts beneath his chest. Petra sucked in a sharp breath as he entered her, pushing himself all the way to her limit. Petra's eyes rolled back as he started moving, pumping himself into her as far as he could go. Levi gritted his teeth, picking up his pace. He wanted to hear her say his name, scream it if she had to, louder than before. There wasn't anyone left in the building, but even if there was, he didn't give a fuck if they did hear them.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he was a selfish man. Considering how complicated their relationship was, sex was really the only way that Levi could show that Petra was his. He always prided himself in the marks he left on her, though he also wanted to show her that he was hers entirely. He wanted to prove to her that he was the best she could ever have. It was silly really, that he felt that he had to prove himself to her. He was humanity's strongest soldier after all, but to him, the person he was with Petra was so much more important than his inflated reputation.

Petra couldn't help the loud, breathy gasps that escaped her lips as Levi crushed her with his body. Earlier he had been slower and gentler, but now he was exceptionally rough, diving into her with the same aggression he reserved for combat. He had finally released her hands and now gripped her hips tightly as his hips collided with hers over and over and over again. He sealed her lips with heated kisses, drowning out her moaning. He knew that he would surely bruise her, although he paid it no mind at the moment. He squeezed her as if she would slip away from him. He needed to feel her, to touch her as a reminder that she was real and not simply a dream. Petra returned his actions by digging her nails deep into his back, clutching him closer to her as he reached his peak, drawing him forward so that their foreheads touched.

Levi let out a long, shuddering breath as he climaxed, falling against her in an exhausted heat. Petra pushed him to the side with what little strength she had, groaning at her sore muscles and bruised bones. Levi rolled over onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Petra pulled the sheet over them, her knuckles white and her face flushed. Both of them gleamed with sweat, finally remembering the hot temperature that permeated the room.

Levi pushed himself up onto his side to look at her before pulling her against him. Petra groaned once more, although softer this time. Levi looked over her, concerned that he may have been too rough this time. Already, bruises were beginning to form across her slender hips and along the inside of her thighs. Petra squeezed her eyes shut, sighing.

"Thanks to you, I don't think I'll be able to wear my new dress again for a while," she muttered, nudging him with her elbow.

Levi scoffed, breathing hotly against her neck. "I think you look better without it anyways." Petra promptly jabbed him again, though this time a bit lower, earning a sharp hiss from him.

"Next time we're spending the day out," Petra said, turning to face him. She grinned in satisfaction at his grimace. "That's what you get for today."

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine." Petra's grin widened, loving how easily she could get what wanted from him. Humanity's strongest soldier indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So this has been on my mind the last few days, so I finally just wrote it. FYI, this is probably the most depressing chapter so far, since I finally got over my reluctance to write Petra's death, but here it is. Please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Last Request**

He knew it was hopeless from the moment he saw how many soldiers sacrificed their lives in attempt to stop the female Titan. The expedition was a disaster; it was just as he had secretly predicted. Levi tried not to be a pessimist all the time, but there was no way that he could immediately put all his faith in the Jaeger boy so easily. As his closest comrades had learned over the years, it took a lot of patience, hard work, and diligence to gain his trust. Still, he had given the boy the choice to fight for himself or trust his squad mates. It had been a chance he had been reluctant to give, but he did it anyway. Now, looking down at his fallen comrades, he deeply regretted it.

Gunter, Auruo, Erd, then…Petra. Levi stopped and gazed down at her from atop a tree branch, his breath getting caught in his throat. He could shed any tears or display any outward emotion. As soldiers, they had all prepared for this day many years before. They had all long been numbed at the sight of seeing dead comrades and friends. Even lovers. Letting his eyes slide slowly shut, Levi tried to push the image of her broken body away. Now was not the time to be grieving, not when there was a rampant Titan on the loose.

It was a reckless move, but Levi didn't bother to hold back as he zipped through the endless forest of towering trees. The bitch had killed his entire squad in cold blood. She had left Petra crushed like a broken doll against a tree. No, he couldn't think about her right now. He couldn't let his personal feelings interfere with his duty as a soldier. Images of her golden hair and amber eyes flashed through his mind; her warm smile, her embracing arms, her sweet kisses… Levi gritted his teeth, mentally blocking away all of them. He couldn't face that now.

It wasn't long before he ran into the Ackerman girl. He didn't say much; his mind was still too distracted. But when he saw the female Titan running ahead of them, he couldn't help but let out the pent up rage and frustration that had begun to bubble up from within him. A harsh growl emanated from deep in his throat as he dove straight at her, cutting through her tough sinewy muscles. His body completely went on automatic as he slashed at her again and again, the images of Petra returning to him once again. This time he didn't push her out, instead using them as more motivation to stoke the fire that blazed and roared from the bottom of his black heart.

Levi finally was shocked back to reality as soon as Mikasa flew towards the female Titan in hopes of getting an opening. He inwardly cursed when he felt his ankle crack as he pushed back against the Titan's hand that came up, nearly smashing her into a nearby tree. When he looked at her, about to chastise her for her stupidity, he saw something that deeply frightened him. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion of emotion for the Jaeger boy. Part of him broke at that moment, wondering if he too had that same look in his eyes. Showing emotion made you weak, and he could be anything but weak. It was part of the reasons why they had kept their relationship so tightly under wraps. If it had gotten out that the stone-cold captain of the Survey Corps held affections for one of his subordinates…well of course there was a plethora of other, direr reasons it would be bad for such a fact to get out, but either way people respected him for his inhuman reputation. He was often portrayed as humanity's greatest hope, and it would be better if he remained as an untouchable figure. Because humans made mistakes, and humanity's strongest couldn't afford to make a mistake. The fate of mankind rested on his shoulders.

Levi did, however, allow himself a moment of weakness when they returned to gather all of those that had fallen in battle. The others gave him his space as he stood in the same clearing where his squad had been hopelessly killed. He didn't say anything, but inwardly he grieved, hoping with his entire being that wherever they all went, it was a much better place. He lingered before Petra's body, staring down at her, trying to soak in all of her one last time before they wrapped her up. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized she was indeed still breathing, albeit barely. Only the slightly rise in her throat gave it away. Levi quickly knelt down before her, outstretching his arms to embrace her but then restraining himself, not wanting to harm her any more than she already was. It wouldn't be long before she slipped from his grasp.

"Petra," he choked out, his entire body shaking. He dropped his head against his chest, covering his eyes with his raven hair.

"L-Levi," she whispered back. Tears glazed over her eyes, threatening to pour out from among her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't even protect you. I failed you, the entire squad, I –"

Petra stopped him from his rant by breathing out his name once more. Already she had turned deathly pale, her cheeks nearly completely drained of their usual pink.

"I know," she said, blinking away her tears. "But Captain, I have one last request, if you can bear it."

Levi's head shot up, his eyes red and his brow more furrowed than usual as he tried holding back the storm of emotions pent up in his chest. "Anything. Anything for you, Petra."

The warmest of smiles curled her lips, flooding him with memories of the little moments they had shared together. "Can you kiss me?"

Levi was taken aback at her statement, although all strain in his face faded away in a second. He leaned closer to her, cupping her cheek in his palm. He had restrained himself all this time, never getting closer to her than what was hardly permitted, only ever embracing briefly before expedition or times of strife; brushes of skin, just little gestures of affection. Levi allowed himself a genuine smile, the tiniest lift to the corner of his mouth, something he only ever allowed her to see, the weak side of him.

"Only for you," he murmured into her ear before gently pressing his lips against hers. Levi felt as if his heart could burst right that moment. He wished more than anything that they could stay like this, together, for the rest of eternity. He wanted to turn his blade around and run it through his body, just so he could join her wherever it was that she went. He wanted more, more than what the life they were living in could ever offer.

They separated a few seconds later, the kiss being brief but filled with more love and emotion than either could attempt to describe. Tears stained her cheeks, mixing with the blood that was splattered across the right side of her face. Levi held her until she left him, not a minute after. It was then that he let his tears finally come, a lonely stream that fell against the front of his jacket. This was what they had dedicated their lives to, and he intended to hold his promise to fight for humanity until the Titans were eradicated. Then he would soon join her.

"I'll always love you, Petra."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gossip**

"I tell you man, they're totally banging," Erd insisted as he sat down at the table, his eyes sweeping over the rest of his squad.

"Who?" Auruo asked in a bored tone.

Erd and Gunter's gazes swept to him in surprise. "You don't know?"

"No, what the hell are you talking about?"

At his response, Erd burst out laughing, throwing his head back while Gunter sat with his lips pressed together, debating whether or not to tell him.

"Petra and the captain, you idiot!" Erd burst out, a little louder than was necessary.

Auruo scoffed, looking away as he crossed his arms. "Tch, you've got to be kidding me. Petra and Captain Levi? You guys seriously have something missing up there," he said, tapping his temple with his index finger.

Gunter grimaced, giving Erd a sidelong glance. "Look, we both know that you have a thing for Petra–" He was cut off by Auruo scoffing again, but he promptly ignored it.

"You must be deaf, man. They were going at it like animals last night. You can't seriously say that you didn't hear anything," Erd teased.

Auruo scowled. "That could've been anyone," he refuted.

"I nearly walked in on them once," Gunter said, looking at Erd. "It was after hours, so I imagine they didn't expect anyone to walk in on them…"

"They're always together. I've seen them multiple times where one could see it as overstepping military protocol," Erd added.

Auruo's brow furrowed, still in denial. "I mean, Petra's always had that silly crush for the captain, but I just can't imagine that he would ever reciprocate," he said, crossing his arms.

Erd and Gunter didn't say anything. For one, it really wasn't their place to speculate on whether or not their superior officer held personal feelings towards a fellow soldier, and second, Petra was the only one of them who was close enough to the captain to actually know how he felt.

"I wonder what they were fighting about," Gunter said quietly. "I could hear them all the way down the hallway."

"Well, it must've been something intense considering how loud they were making up afterwards," Erd muttered.

Auruo pulled a face and stood, not wanting to hear any more. "I can't believe you guys believe that Petra and the captain are actually together. That's a load of bullshi–" His eyes widened when he nearly ran into the person standing in the doorway.

"C-Captain Levi!" Auruo spluttered, trying his best to compose himself at the sight of their stoic superior. At the table, Erd and Gunter tried their best to keep from laughing, but couldn't help letting out a few snickers.

Levi crossed his arms across his chest, glaring up at him. His eyes moved over the other two men, narrowing skeptically. "What are you all jabbering about?"

The men stopped snickering, their faces going blank as they realized he expected a legitimate answer from them. Gunter immediately sat up straight, trying his best to look the short man in the eyes despite the content of their previous conversation.

"Spit it out, I don't have all fucking day."

"Captain?"

The men turned at the sound of a light, honey-coated voice. Petra peered out from around Levi, her eyebrows rising at the current situation.

"What's going on?"

Erd noticed how the captain relaxed ever so slightly at the sound of her voice, making him smirk a bit.

"Nothing, Captain, just catching up on the latest gossip," Erd answered, giving him an innocent smile.

Levi stared at him for a moment before turning and moving to the end of table, promptly sitting down at the head. Petra immediately began fixing his coffee first, taking out a cup and saucer as well as the bold coffee that he preferred. Levi's eyes flickered over to her small figure as she stretched upward to reach into the cabinet. His eyes narrowed as he noticed how the shoulders of her jacket bunched a bit more than usual at the action. He averted his gaze, shrugging his shoulders, feeling it a bit tighter than usual.

When Petra came over with his coffee, he leaned forward slightly so her hair grazed his cheek. "I believe that you have my jacket, soldier," he whispered in her ear. He sat back, his face completely blank while Petra fought the soft blush that spread across hers.

Petra's eyes slid over to the other men, who seemed to be engaged in some conversation. She kneeled down so that she was at his level and began pulling at the sleeve of her jacket, slipping it off as inconspicuously as possible. She handed him the jacket as he removed his own and gave her back hers. Petra quickly pulled her jacket back on and stood, awkwardly pulling at the sleeves. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the familiarity of the worn leather, reassuring her that she now had the right jacket.

When her eyes rose toward her squad mates, she noticed Erd and Gunter watching her, hiding snickers behind the backs of their hands. Petra's cheeks turned red and she turned her gaze down to the floor. She glanced over at Levi when she heard his chair squeak back.

The captain sat leaned back in his chair, his arms and legs crossed sternly. His eyes glared across the table to Erd and Gunter, as if challenging them to speak up about the subject of their earlier gossip. Petra noticed how flush the two men had gone and couldn't help but shyly smile. Levi only smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Yay! Another depressing chapter! Ahahahaha (I'm so evil I am so sorry). Anyways, this is just something that I can picture happening if Levi and Petra's relationship was extended a bit more. Eh enjoy? (you're a horrible person if you like reading such misfortune, but then again who am I to judge?) And please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Misfortune**

There was nothing special about this mission in particular. It was just another trip outside the walls to secure the path cleared for the trip to reclaim Wall Maria. However, neither of them could have expected the events following, and for the life of them they would never forget it.

As the elite members of the Special Operations Squad soared through the dense expanse of forest that covered the trail, Petra couldn't help but think back to the odd queasiness she had felt earlier that morning before they had set out. Initially she had thought it as cramps, given that she was late for the month, but that was nothing out of the ordinary considering the physical and mental stress that was thrust upon her as a member of the Scouting Legion. As a result, she easily brushed it aside, not needing any kind of distraction before yet another expedition. But now the feeling had returned, giving her an ominous sense of unease, something she had long ago learned was more often than not a bad omen. Petra glanced sidelong to her Captain, who met her with an even gaze. His look reassured her somewhat, for as long as she had him and her teammates by her side, surely nothing could go wrong.

A shout went out, signaling an incoming titan. Levi curtly gave the order for them to get into formation and take it out so not to delay the rest of the troops following behind. Erd and Gunter moved to the front while Auruo and Petra strayed back a bit as the first two swung around the titan, blades at the ready. They quickly slashed at its arms, circling around down to its legs as a distraction, causing the titan to let out a deafening roar. Auruo and Petra then flew ahead to take out the giant beast when Petra felt a sudden sharp pain in her midsection. She faltered for a second, but it was enough time for the titan to catch sight of her. It reached forward to grab her, but Erd swooped in and lopped off its hand before it could touch her. Levi immediately came to her rescue, grabbing her round the waist and flying to a nearby tree.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he set her down. He held her shoulders tightly, a gesture that was unnecessary, but it was enough to calm his nerves knowing that she was in his hands.

Petra nodded slowly, still a bit dazed over what had just occurred. "I'm fine. I just –" Her eyes widened as her hand flew to the seat of her pants. When she examined her hand, she found her fingers coated in red. A blush instantly came over her face and she averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'm afraid my time of the month has come at an inopportune time." Levi's eyes darkened in understanding as he nodded. Still, he did not let go of her.

"I don't want you continuing on today if it means barely cheating death," he said seriously. "Go back and rendezvous with Hanji. I'll meet you back at headquarters later." She could see just how shaken up he was just from the look in his eyes, so she simply nodded before taking off, cursing her female biological system.

Already she could feel pains in her abdomen, making her want to crawl in bed and sleep for the rest of the week. She spared one last look back at him while she had the chance, but he was turned the other way, about to rejoin the rest of the squad. 'He's a good Captain, always looking out for his soldiers,' she thought with a small smile.

By the time she reached Hanji's position in the formation, she was feeling faint. Petra wanted to double over from the pain and she felt oddly fatigued. Upon seeing her, Hanji didn't hesitate on ordering her to rest in one of the supply wagons. Hanji knelt down beside her and began asking her all sorts of questions, but she could barely understand what she was saying. Her field of vision began diminishing, and it wasn't long before she passed out.

When Petra came to, she found herself in a bed that must've been in some room back at headquarters. Not a moment later, Hanji burst in to check up on her. She began badgering her with a bunch of bizarre questions such as "How have you been feeling recently?" and "Are you late for your menstrual cycle?" as well as "Have you been sexually active?". At first Petra was a bit embarrassed at her questions until she noticed how Hanji's face became more serious following each of her answers. Petra's face suddenly began to crumble as she started putting the pieces together, finally realizing just what she was implying.

Hanji sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Petra, I think you already have figured out what I'm about to tell you," she said as gently as possible.

Petra dropped her head into her hands as tears began streaking down her face. She shook her head repeatedly in denial as sobs racked her small frame. Just looking at her broke Hanji's heart.

"I-I didn't know! How could I have not known?" Petra cried out through her choked tears. Hanji rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, biting her lip.

This was such a personal matter that Hanji felt like an intruder. She had never have expected that this would be so complicated. She had known that Petra and Levi had been in a relationship for some time, but to think that this would happen, she would never have guessed.

Hanji abruptly rose from the bed and made for the door. She didn't want to leave the poor girl alone, but she knew someone else that ought to be by her side. Hanji closed the door behind her and waited, knowing sooner or later he'd come looking for her. About half an hour later he appeared, as calm and bored-looking as ever.

"Is Petra all right?" he addressed her, eyes glancing at the door. He moved to enter, but Hanji blocked his path, her face somber.

"I don't know if Petra wants to see you right now," she said uneasily. From what she had just seen, she knew that Petra needed him, but considering she hadn't even known, perhaps she needed time to collect herself.

Levi scowled, trying to get through. "Why the hell not? Let me see my soldier."

Hanji shook her head. "Levi, something happened. It's rather personal and Petra's a wreck. You may want to give her some space."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What happened?" When Hanji didn't respond right away, his frustration got the better of him. "Tell me!"

"Petra is pregnant," Hanji answered, her words a bit rushed. She directly met his steely gaze as she continued. "Or she was. She suffered a miscarriage. I'm so sorry, Levi."

At the word miscarriage, Levi's eyes widened, his lips parting slightly. Then his mask slipped back on and he furrowed his brows. Hanji immediately recognized his expression and planted herself against the door, putting her hands up to stop him.

"Don't try and go in there and yell at her. She didn't even know." At her words, she watched his face slowly crumple. Anger, hurt, and frustration flashed across his face in a split second, making her wonder if she had really even seen it.

"If only she had known and could've told me. I never would have let her go on the expedition," he muttered mainly to himself.

"And then what would you have done?" Hanji asked softly yet almost challengingly. They both knew joining the military meant you had to make sacrifices, especially in the Scouting Legion. The military was no place to raise a child.

Levi's shoulders slumped in resignation as he let out a long, weary sigh, surprising her. "I don't know," he answered simply.

After gauging his posture and expression for a long moment, Hanji opened the door behind her, allowing him passage. "Just…go easy on her. And I am really sorry," she said quietly. "For the both of you."

Levi only gave her a slight nod as he stepped inside the room. He didn't move until he heard the door click behind him. Petra lay in the bed with back facing towards him. She made no movement in acknowledgement of his entrance, but he knew she was awake. At first he hesitated, not knowing how to act, how to comfort her or whether he should say something. In the end, he quietly walked over and sat down beside her, not touching or even hardly looking at her. He didn't want her to flinch or react if he did so but just let his presence be known.

Levi sat there for what seemed like an eternity, reveling in the stillness and silence of the room. Finally, he spoke up.

"I could never blame you," he managed. His voice was oddly strained and hoarse, breaking a bit from its low pitch. "I can only blame myself."

At his words, Petra stirred, turning to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was strained from her tears. "We're both to blame. We knew the risks when we started this relationship. It was bound to happen some time," she said. Levi swore she was smiling. She was unbelievable. He had no idea how she could remain optimistic and reassured for him when he was more worried about her wellbeing.

Levi was quick to grab her hand, squeezing it in his. "I know it hurts, but next time things will be different, whether it happens now or when this is all over." His words were meant to be comforting, yet he found them to be completely honest.

Petra pulled him closer and he obliged, crawling under the sheet and wrapping his arms securely under her. Petra tucked her head under his chin and pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to each of his heartbeats and steady breaths.

"Don't scare me like that again," Levi mumbled against her hair, completely serious, earning a soft giggle from Petra. A tiny smile curled the corner of his lips at the sweet sound. That was the Petra he knew.

They would be all right. They were going to be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So this was taken after a request a reviewer sent in, so thank you! Also, this is sort of a sequel to a past chapter. Please drop a review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Eavesdroppers**

Hanji was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she bounded down the corridor on her way to Levi's office. In her arms she carried a huge stack of files that he had to go over to approve her most recent experiments. Papers were on the bridge of flying off on her when she skidded to a half in front of his office, shuffling the files around in order to free a hand to knock. Just as she was about to rap on the door however, she heard a soft clamor. Almost instantly her eyebrows shot up in interest. She knocked her fist on the door and waited a few seconds. No answer.

"Hmph. Maybe a stack of paper fell off his desk," she thought out loud, already picturing his desk with its mound of papers and files shoved on it. She turned on her heel, prepared to leave, when a distinct sound caught her attention. A low, male groan came through the door, causing her to light up with a face-splitting grin. Not a moment later came a breathy female moan. Hanji clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill from her lips.

'Oh, so that's what he's doing all locked up in his dungeon,' she thought mischievously. As much as Hanji knew she should just walk away and give the two of them their privacy, she just couldn't drag herself away. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps rounding the corner and she looked up to see Gunter walking towards her.

"Squad Leader Hanji! Delivering files to the Captain?" he inquired.

Hanji shrugged her shoulders, suddenly remembering the stack of paper she had clutched in her arms. "I, er- well yes, that is the reason I'm actually here," she said sheepishly.

Gunter cocked an eyebrow. "Well, he should be in his office. We finished practice an hour ago. Did you knock?"

Hanji nodded, a smirk crawling onto her lips. "Oh yes, I knocked, but I'm afraid Levi's a little preoccupied."

"He shouldn't be, he just finished the paperwork Erwin gave him –" Gunter was cut off when they heard a loud creak. His eyes widened and his gaze flitted between Hanji's face and the door. "Wait, you're not saying he's –"

"Yup," she said smugly, biting her lip as she grinned at him.

"But who would…" Hanji saw his eyes light up as he put two and two together. HE put his hands on his hips, smirking. "I was wondering where she disappeared to. Little did I know she was paying the Captain a 'little visit'," he chuckled.

"What's so funny? And why does Hanji's face look like its gonna split apart?" The two soldiers turned to see Erd and Auruo coming towards them.

"Gunter, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to discuss the new formation plan," Erd questioned.

"Yes, I was just heading over there when I noticed that Hanji was here." He gestured to the brunette, to which the two men greeted casually.

"What are you loitering out here for anyways? Usually you make a beeline straight to the Captain's office," Erd said, turning towards Hanji.

"It seems that the Captain's a little busy at the moment," Gunter said, his voice laced heavily with implication.

Erd's eyebrows shot up in amusement while Auruo maintained his usual bored expression.

"Well, aside from the Captain, does anyone know where Petra is? I've got a deal to settle with her," Auruo drawled. The three others shot him a look of amusement, smirks playing on their lips.

"Funny thing about that," Hanji started.

At that moment, the group was startled by a set of moans, both soft and breathy but audible enough for them to catch on.

"Oh ho! Who's the lucky lady that gets to fuck around with the Captain?"

"Auruo…"

"There's only one girl around here that would willingly want to be with Captain Levi," teased Erd.

"Tch, you guys still believe Petra and Levi are banging?"

"He's kidding, right?" Hanji asked the other men They all shook their heads, rolling their eyes.

Hanji pressed her ear to the face of the door just in time to make out a strained "L-Levi…" She turned around and shot Auruo a triumphant look.

"You can't possible tell me that that voice didn't sound familiar."

Auruo was quick to refute, but ended up biting his tongue when there was a loud bang followed by a low grunt. Hanji swore she heard Levi growl Petra's name, making her step back a bit. She turned to look at the others, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Err…I suppose we shouldn't just all stand out here or it'll look a bit suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

They all whirled around in an automatic a salute at the Commander's voice. He stood behind Hanji, looking as serious as ever.

"Is there a reason why you're all huddled around Captain Levi's office?" he asked.

The three men of the Special Operations Squad glanced among each other awkwardly, none having the slightest urge to answer.

"Apparently Levi's getting lucky," Hanji answered smugly, causing the men to look at her, gaping at her sense of nerve to talk the Commander so casually.

Erwin stunned them by letting out a sudden chuckle. He eventually began fully laughing before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hallway.

"…What just happened?"

–

"Are they still out there?" Petra asked, her words muffled from her cheek pressed against Levi's chest.

"Unfortunately," Levi growled, making her giggle from the vibrations.

"Well, I guess everyone knows now," she sighed, pushing herself to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not worried," Levi replied nonchalantly. "I can always threaten them."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry all for not updating in I don't even want to know how long. School started and life took an unfortunate turn, but here I am and I've pulled together a hardly-adequate chapter, but hopefully this will help me get back into the groove of writing again. Anyways, I apologize again and I hope you enjoy this...crappy excuse for a chapter. Feel free to drop a review or leave any prompts/recommendations.

* * *

**Chapter 14: My Other Half**

Petra awoke to a loud rapping on her window, causing her to turn over in confusion. Seeing a familiar shadow lurking behind the glass, she quickly swung her legs over the edge of her bed and hurried towards the window, sliding it open.

"Really Levi, you should know that there is a front door," she chided as she pulled her friend into the room. "Gah, and you're soaking wet!"

Levi scoffed, stripping off his jacket and hanging it on the back of her desk chair. "I'm not supposed to really be here, remember? Anyways, it wouldn't be smart if the desk worker constantly saw me coming in and out at odd hours, would it?"

Petra took a step back as he removed his shirt without hesitation, shaking his hair out as well. She only glanced over his shadowed muscles, having seen them many times in the past, before moving to her closet to get him something to change into. By the time she turned around, he was already down to his boxers. She tossed him one of his T-shirts she had stolen and a pair of basketball shorts, which he gratefully accepted. He did, however, pull at the hem of the shirt, cocking an eyebrow.

"Is this my shirt?"

Petra blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe."

At her response, Levi rolled his eyes, muttering something about women, earning him a swat on the shoulder. In a couple of short strides, he flopped onto Petra's bed, folding one of his arms over his eyes. Petra leaned down next to him, brushing his damp raven hair out of his eyes. Levi's eyes flashed open and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down so she was beside him. Their arms brushed against each other, and Petra flinched from how cold his skin was.

"You're crazy coming here in this weather. You could've caught a cold," Petra admonished.

"You sound like my mother," Levi growled teasingly.

Petra pursed her lips, glancing sideways at him. "What made you come here tonight?"

"Do you not want me here?" Levi asked, raising himself on one elbow so he could properly look at her.

"Of course I do. I always enjoy your company. But I thought you were pretty busy with work and stuff. You've hardly answered your phone this whole week."

Levi shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I've been busy, but that doesn't mean I can't fit in the time to visit you."

Petra smiled, flattered at his dedication to visiting her. She poked his chest playfully, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "You're becoming soft, Mister Ackerman."

Levi turned his gaze on her, and she swore she saw something flicker in the dark onyx depths. "Levi," he corrected her, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "'Mr. Ackerman' only reminds me of how old I am, and that's not something I like to recall on a regular basis."

"You're not that old," Petra teased as she sat up, folding her knees beneath her.

Levi rolled his eyes, his eyes tracing a path over her graceful figure. "You're still in school and I'm nearly ten years older than you."

"Only eight," Petra replied, craning her head down to plant a chaste kiss on his still-icy lips. "And I'm graduating this year, remember? I'm an adult now, you don't have to keep talking to me like I'm a child." She pursed her lips in an attempt at a pouty face, but it only made her appear more adorable.

Levi released a long sigh as he fell back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and his breaths became slower and more drawn out. "You're still a girl in my eyes," he mumbled, only briefly glancing over at her. "I still remember when you _were_ just a child. Even now it's hard to accept that you've grown into a young woman."

Petra shoved his shoulder lightly. "Okay, now you're really starting to sound like an old man."

Levi shrugged. "I guess it's inevitable. We grow, we age, time keeps passing and we all grow old." His voice carried a wistful tone and his words grew soft until they were just below a whisper.

"And I want to be at your side for all of it, through thick and thin," Petra pledged, plopping down and wrapping her arms around him. She placed her chin on his shoulder and he tucked her head beneath his own.

"I don't deserve you. I really don't. We never should have met, logically speaking," Levi drawled. It was something Petra had heard many times before, so she said nothing, instead choosing to move one of her hands so that it rested across his heart.

"But we did, and I'm never going to let go of you." Petra often told him about fate and soul mates and other crap that he didn't necessarily believe, but ever since they had met, there had been something special about her, and he'd be damned if he'd ever let go of such a feeling. After all, she was the only one that he could ever consider being a soul mate.


End file.
